


Itch for the Better Half

by Curvybihufflepuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curvybihufflepuff/pseuds/Curvybihufflepuff
Summary: An Alpha!Bucky and Omega!Reader drabble that I made a while ago.





	Itch for the Better Half

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on tumblr. My tumblr is the same as my username

Bucky could smell her heat. She had rushed out of the kitchen around breakfast because something had triggered her blood boiling heat. And of course, with his feelings for Y/N, he couldn't stave off the rut that he had been thrown into. He knew he shouldn't, but he followed after her. Using her addictive Omega scent to guide him. 

She was his ideal Omega. Small, but not weak. Assertive, but not bitchy. And her scent drove him crazy even when she wasn't in heat. Black currant vanilla. So sweet that it was almost too much, but in the most amazing way.

He was lost in thought when her smell got stronger, but she wasn't in the hallway. Looking down he saw her slippers, then at the next doorway was her sleep shirt. The Alpha ran to the article and picked it up, stuffing the material into his nose. He felt his blood rush south. He would have left for his room, but when he reached the end of the hall he saw that she had shed more clothes. Her sleep shorts were at the end of that hall, bringing him dangerously close to the Omega he so desperately desired. Looking down the last hall, with the door to her room, was her panties. His ears picked up her moans of pain and need. The Alpha wanted to comfort her, it was his nature.

His feet moved on there own accord, taking him slowly towards her room. Her moans getting louder, her scent getting stronger his eyes were fixed on the panties left forgotten on the floor, causing a small moan to escape his lips. He could feel the bulge in his pants straining for release, arriving at her door on silent feet. His senses were on fire, being taken over by her scent and sweet noises, breathing heavily like he had just run a mile.

Checking over his shoulder to make sure that the coast was clear, he bends down slowly, taking her pants in his hands he brings them to his nose immediately inhaling the scent of her heat. A loud growl leaves his throat as he is engulfed by her scent, completely losing himself in the intoxicating aroma. His back gently hits the door, as his hand slides down into his sweat pants. His cock desperate to be buried in the Omega just behind the door, he wants to feel her walls squeezing him tightly, he wants to be responsible for her noises, those whimpers and moans sounding like a goddess singing.

He wants to shout his love for her, and to claim her as his own. He uses all his strength to control his instincts and relishes in the scent under his nose. He decides that this is the best he can get, knowing that he would never be able to live with himself if he forced himself onto her without clear permission. His hand wraps around his cock giving him the friction he needs, and a loud moan leaves his lips. Holding her panties to his nose his hand works quickly, unaware the noises of the Omega in the room behind him had stopped. The door opened and he fell over, his top half entering the delicious smelling room. His hand stops, panties still pressed to his nose, eyes wide as he looks into the eyes of the omega of his dreams. Into the eyes of Y/N.

Y/N had picked up his scent and started making her way to the door, not believing it for herself having dreamed so many times that he would come to her.Dreaming that he would want her as his mate. She had to see it with her own eyes, she bends down listening to his moans, as she smells his arousal flooding her senses. Slick run down her legs. Not being able to resist anymore she yanks open the door, and is meet with the sight of the Alpha she so desperately wants, nose buried in her underwear and hand shoved down sweats.

She stares with wide eyes, his scent hits her nose at full force causing her legs to become weak, she leans against the doorframe for support. Cedarwood and eucalyptus, like a rainforest after a storm. She breathes deeply through her nose and lets out a lengthy moan. She clutches her lower stomach in pain, needing an Alpha's knot. Needing his knot. She looks at him and whimpers "It hurts so much, Alpha." Losing all rationality, she moves her fingers to her slick, vigorously circling her clit and inhaling the smell she has always dreamed about.

He looks up at her shock all over his face as he takes her naked form in, frozen not able to move her scent washes over him like a tidal wave. His eyes turn black with lust and desire, and when her words hit his ears his eyes snap to her hand moving down to her heat, and he let's out a primal growl. 

Instincts take over, standing quickly he grabs her hand and brings it to his nose inhaling deeply and sighs, "Oh god, Omega you smell divine!" Taking her fingers into his mouth he sucks and licks them clean, watching her intently as she squirms and gasps in front of him, managing to say, "Alpha please it hurts.” His knot throbs for release in his pants, he looks at her and tries to clear his senses.

"Omega I want nothing more than to help you, I want to knot you. But I will only do it if it's what you want, what you really want,” he brushes his knuckles gently against her body, trailing up her leg and resting on her hip before he continues, “Push your instincts aside, baby girl, I know it's hard. Do you really want this?" He looks deeply into her eyes, looking for the truth from her.

"I want you, Alpha, no one else. Please, make it stop, make the pain stop," he can visibly see beads of sweat running down her entire body, and tears in her eyes. She wraps her arms around his neck and buries her nose into the side, immediately feeling a touch of relief.He lets out a low growl deep from within as his instincts command to be released. Gripping her thighs he hosts her up wrapping her legs round his waist, and slamming the door with his foot. 

"I'll make you feel so good Omega, let me take care of you baby," his hands run up and down her body as his senses become drunk on her. He walks her over to her bed, where she had been attempting to make a comfortable nest to ride out her heat in. She pulls at his clothes, needing to feel his bare skin against hers. 

"Play later, please, I need you inside me now, Alpha, I need your knot," she whimpers to him. 

He lets out a moan at her words, laying her on the bed. He rips his clothes off, his hard cock springing free, as he looks down at her, "So beautiful, Omega." Climbing onto the bed he hovers over her, rubbing his cock between her folds. His eyes flutter closed at the feel of her slick coating his tip, pleasure tingling through his every nerve. Lining his cock with her entrance, he looks deep into her eyes, his voice covered in lust asking one more time, "Are you ready Omega?"

"Alpha, James, please make the pain go away" she cries, thrusting her hips to encourage him, causing his head to slip into her. She gasps as her greedy walls try to pull him deeper. She takes his cheeks in her hands and pulls him in for a kiss, desperately trying to get as much of him as possible.

His eyes nearly roll back in his head as he feels his tip slide in, moaning into the kiss he grips her hips tight and buries himself deep inside her. She pulls away from the kiss letting out a loud moan, "Oh yes, Alpha." His hips start moving, pulling out and pushing into her causing moans to fall from his lips as her walls fluttered around his cock. The feeling was nothing he had ever felt before, ecstasy running through him putting his sense on fire.

"Alpha faster please faster," her words make it to his ears, and his speed picks up pumping into her faster and harder setting a primal pace taking her as his.

She feels her release coming, and bares her neck to him, asking him to bond with her, "Make me yours, Bucky," he kisses her neck, ravishing her scent gland, knowing he shouldn't take her just because of the intensity between them in the moment.

"Let me get you through your heat, don't want your Omega instincts to cloud what you want" he slows his pace to make sure that she listens to his words, "When I bond with you, it won't be because we are taking care of our primal urges, just let me help you for a bit, ok?" She nods, running her nails down his chest and panting, "Please fuck me, Alpha."

Music to his ears, he plants his hands on her hips and thrusts into her harshly, "You are so beautiful, baby girl, I waited so long for this, wanted you for so long," his words washing over her she lets out a moan, her orgasm fast approaching as his knot begins to inflate and gives her some encouragement, "Oh god, oh yes that's it, baby. Take my cock in that cute pink pussy," he lets out growls and moans as he feels his own orgasm approaching.

She reaches down and draws quick circles on her clit, "Give me your knot, Alpha," hoping his knot hits right as she reaches her peak, she feels her walls flutter, feeling so filled and ready to accept his knot.

His head rolls backwards, as he feels her walls fluttering on his knot, "Oh god, Omega cum for me." His knot starting to inflate, as he feels his orgasm start to rip through him, her back arches as she feels the fireworks in her core start to explode, "Yes Alpha! Yes, I'm cumming!" Her walls spasm round him as she lets out a scream of pleasure, her heart pounding, blood rushing to her ears as she feels ecstasy take over her body. Fire rips through her, as she cums harder than she's ever cum before, her screams ringing through his ears. His knot inflates fully inside her, catching as he cums, painting her walls with his seed. He lets out a roaring growl, his senses explode, pleasure coursing through him.

She lets out a long sigh, having a knot inside her walls allows the pain to ebb away, knowing it wouldn't last forever. She watches him finish, his face a sight of pure pleasure, eyes closed, mouth open, and brows slightly furrowed, she pulls his face into the crook of her neck, letting him breathe her sweet scent in to ease himself.

He inhales her scent deeply feeling a wash of calmness flow over him, placing a little kiss to her scent gland his breathing slows as he pulls her closer, not wanting to part as he waits for his knot to deflate.

"Are you ok, Omega sweetheart," some concern tinting his voice, wondering if she regrets her actions now her instincts have momentarily been calmed.She tucks her head into his neck to press her nose into his gland, breathing deeply, and nodding against him. 

She tries to pull him closer, not wanting him to ever leave her, she asks him, "Is this a dream? Because it was better than any of the ones before, and I will be devastated if I open my eyes and you aren't really here," he pulls his head back and chuckles at the sight of her with eyes shut incredibly tightly.

“Open your eyes, Omega, it's no dream, let me see those beautiful eyes," he waits for her to open them. She opens them to find him looking down at her lovingly, he whispers, "See? I'm still here, I'm not leaving. I've thought about this moment and dreamed about it for so long now, this is heaven." He leans down and presses a kiss to her lips.

"James," she whispers against his lips, and adds more force behind her lips onto his. When he pulls back after a moment, she puts little kisses all across his face, ending on a peck to the tip of his nose and smiles at him, "Bucky, how long have you wanted me?"

He looks into her eyes, his shining with love and adoration, "Since I meet you, baby girl, and my feelings grew stronger and stronger every day, but I never thought you may feel the same, and I valued getting to be with you in that way, so I kept it to myself and chose to be close to you as a friend, rather than nothing at all." He gives her a light smile.

She smiles back at him and sighs, "Well then I'm glad I was overheating so quickly, I couldn't get my clothes off fast enough, then I find you assaulting my panties with your nose." She booped his nose for emphasis.

He blushes at the thought, "I followed you heading for my room, but your smell was so intoxicating and I wanted to make sure you were safe, and I saw them on the floor, I couldn't stop myself I'm sorry," he rambled, feeling the need to explain his actions.

Feeling his knot go down slightly she shifts, then realizes it didn't deflate that much and winces, deciding to continue talking, "Don't apologize, you can keep them if you want, I was just poking fun at you," she shifts in slight discomfort. He looks at her with concern on his features and runs his fingers down her cheek, "Not long now Omega. Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she tells him leaning into his touch, "could you put more of your weight on me? I know that's weird, but I think it would help." She motions to the space between their chests, and he nods at her request, "Being closer to you is a pleasure." Laying gently on top of her chest he watches her features for signs of discomfort and asks, "How is this, princess?"

She sighs happily, "Much better." She lazily puts her head down on the pillows and absentmindedly runs her fingertips up and down his back.He watches her, content to be close to her, for as long as he can. He leans his head down, pressing kisses along her neck and around her scent gland "You are beautiful, Omega."

She smiles with her eyes still shut softly, when she opens them she asks, "Make me your Omega?" She manages to whisper. His eyes widen at her request, his heart pounds hard knowing he has been praying for this moment to come.  
He takes her face in his hands, "I would love to, but I'll be damned if I don't court you properly first. You deserve to be worshiped and shown how much you mean to me before you become mine. Before you give me the honor of letting me be you Alpha.”

She grins, “I love the sound of that, James. It's a date.”


End file.
